In response to the needs to acquire data with higher duty-cycles and wider bandwidths for EPI imaging than possible with our SIS Co./Varian console, and to add multiple channels for phased array detection we have already designed and implemented our own intermediate frequency (IF) digital receiver (DR). The IFDR satisfies these needs and additionally gives better filter performance and eliminates distortions and artifacts present in standard analog receivers due to the replacement of several analog components by digital signal processing (DSP). The IFDR goes beyond the capabilities of commercially available MR receivers particularly in the areas of data acquisition speed, DSP, and data I/O bandwidth.